Rorica
by KasumiXSatoshi
Summary: A lot of one-shots based on Rorica from My Babysitters A Vampire. Pairing of Rory and Erica! Squee! Theres not enough of these! Rated T just to be sure. Anyway, latest update: After being trapped together, Rory and Erica share a few words, which eventually turn into what they think of the reasons there soul mates, but will Erica realise her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Erica POV

"How about this?" I looked up. Sarah stood there in a leopard print dress with a black belt. I wrinkled up my nose.

"No way. Too animal print-y." I replied, looking back at my nails. She huffed.

"This is the 12th dress!" she pointed out. I shrugged.

"13th time lucky?" She growled.

"i give up! I'll be at home if you need me!" She got changed at vampire speed and walked off.

"Way to kill the mood!" I called after her. Then i rolled my eyes. "Looks like I'll be shopping alone..." I muttered.

"I'll shop with you!" Cried someone behind me. I spun roun and came face to face with Rory.

"You? Shop? With me? As if!" i replyed, rolling my eyes. It's like… code 101! You dont go shopping with Rory!

"All i'll do is complement you in everything you try on…" he tempted. Then again, rules are _so_ overrated.

"I guess i could use a new shopping buddy…" i said slowly. His face lit up. So annoying yet so cute… wait! I take that back, just cute! i mean, just annoying! "But you tell anyone about this and your dead!" I warned, flashing my fangs. He nodded.

* * *

i leaned against my bed. That wasnt so bad, Rory was actually quite sweet! He made like a date, but i'm not complaining… I mean, I'm not about to kiss him, but it was sweet. Thats all. My phone buzzed.

_Sarah: Rory's so happy he's floating, no point hiding it. How'd the date go?_

I sighed. Rory's so happy he's floating, that's flattering… a bit weird though, we weren't even on a date. Would it be so bad if we were? Wait! I cant think this! It'd be as stupid as the time i kissed him to get him to shut up. But even that was better than listening to him talk all day. Even if he did look cute when he talked about that gadget thingy, and when he said about that jerk who stole his camera a few months ago. Wait, i just said he was cute! I'm going crazy! I need to feed!

I sighed in relief after I'd fed, quickly searching his pockets. There was A crumpled up invite that i figured i could use if it was some hot party.

_"Heya! Time to get together for the annual bonfire, bring any nerd toy you've found." _i read out loud. Then i crumpled it up and chucked it into the bin, continuing my search. Then i found something interesting. A camera, with heat sensors, paranormal sensors and HD film. I turned it over, and read the name on the side. _Rory Keaner_ was written across it. I narrowed my eyes. "Hm, I know someone who's missing this." I hummed, looking down. I disposed of the body, then flew back to my house.

* * *

Rory POV

I opened my locker quickly, grabbing my books. As i pulled my Maths book out a package came out with it. I grabbed just before it fell. "Go vampire ninja reflex's!" I cheered, holding it up. I packed my stuff away so i could open it. I gasped when i saw what it was. "My camera!" I cried. I rushed off to find someone.

"ETHAN!" I called, running up to him.

"Hey Rory, isn't that your old camera? The one that guy stole?" He asked.

"Yeah, it just appeared in my locker!" I replied.

"Someone must of put it there." he pointed out. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but i cant really think who… gotta go!" I said, remembering something. When me and Erica were stuck in the blood truck i told her about the camera, and how much it meant to me. Plus shes the only one who is A) strong enough to get the camera back, and B) she's the only one who knows my locker combo, excluding Benny. I searched for her, and spotted her by the fountain surrounded by a bunch of the 'cool' kids. i rushed over.

"ERICA!" I yelled. She flinched and spun around, growling. Then she saw me and frowned, tilting her head.

"Rory? What do you want?" She said blankly. A few mutters came from behind her.

"I need to talk to you!" I cried. She blinked.

"Hey I'll be back in a second." She said to the guy next to her. He nodded and she followed me outside. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. I held up my camera, and i could see recognition in her eyes, though her expression didn't change.

"Thanks for getting this back. Where'd you find it?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yesterdays snack. I couldn't think of anything else to do with it." She replied simply. "is that all, 'cause i really wanna get back to my friends."

"Yeah, but do you wanna go hunting with me later?" I said hopefully. She shrugged.

"Fine." with that she walked back to her group. I grinned and rushed to class.

* * *

3rd person

Rory leaned against a tree, bored. He'd been waiting for Erica for ages. Suddenly the said blonde landed in front of him. She smiled.

"Lets go." she said. The two of them rushed off and fed, then sat on the park bench.

"So…" mumbled Rory. "What now?"

"Well, we've eaten so maybe we should go home?" She suggested. He frowned.

"Or, we could hang out here for a bit. Or if you find it to cold, my house?" He replied quickly. Erica shrugged.

"Sure!" The two of them rushed his house, the Rory jumped onto the window ledge. He climbed through the window, then turned to Erica.

"Come in!" He called. She climbed in.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I got all the Dusk movies for my birthday last year, we can watch them!" He suggested. She found them on the desk.

"unopened?!" She gasped.

"Well… i'm not really a Dusk fan…" he muttered.

"Right." she said with a frown. She slotted the disks in and the adverts began.

"I guess I can learn to love this…" he mused, waiting for it to start.

"Yeah, you will!" She said firmly. "If its the last thing i do!" they both stayed quiet untill that last movie had finished, apart from Erica squealing.

"Well. Its cool that after he turned her into a vampire they had a stronger connection." Rory mused. "Kinda' like us!"

Erica rolled her eyes. "No. Not like us!" he frowned at that.

"Oh come on! After we kissed i liked you even more! You cant say you didnt feel thhe same!" He cried. Actually, she had felt the same, but she wouldnt say that.

"O-of cause not! I did that to shut you up!" she replied. he rolled his eyes.

"prove it." He said. Her eyes widened.

"E-escuse me?"

"I said prove it. Kiss me again." he replied. She frowned.

"Just to prove my point." she sighed. Rory blinked. She just agreed? To kiss him? yeah! He hrinned even more. She rolled eyes and kissed him. Before she could prosses it she deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart she was breathless.

"I really like you." He murmed.

"M-me to…" Erica mumbled.

"So… are we going out now?"

"No way! I have a reputation to uphold!" with that, Erica shot out the window. _well, _thought rory,_ its good enough for now!_


	2. Chapter 2: reasons

**Hey!** **so**** i didnt name the last one but oh well! thanks to CUBILLOS for reviewing! **

**Reasons**

* * *

Erica POV.

I watched as everyone began filling out of the room. It was about 3AM so everyone needed to sleep. Of course, _I_ didn't, i'm a vampire. But i guess the parties ended. I headed to the door when the guy who's party it was stopped me. "where are you going?" He said softly, leading me up stairs. I frowned.

"I was heading home." i said clearly. He opened a door behind me.

"You cant go home." He muttered. Something zipped up the stairs and stopped behind him.

"Erica! Whats going on?" He asked brightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" i asked. He shrugged.

"Come on, leave the girl alone. With me." the guy said. His name was De or something.

"NO! You back off!" i hissed at him.

"Yeah, leave her alone!" Rory yelled.

"Or what, pipsqueak?" De asked.

"Urm, or this?!" he yelled, whizzing round him and to my side.

"Oh your both vampires. Well, two is better than one!" De shoved us into the room, slamming the door shut.

"He knows we're vampires?" Said Rory. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh! Lets get this door open!" I yelled. I punched it, but my fist bounced off. "Ow…" i muttered.

"It's vampire proof." He said. I glared.

"How would you know?" He pointed to a box that had 'vampire proof door. For all your vampire hunting needs'. I growled.

"So, were trapped together, alone." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"It wont work this time!" I snapped.

* * *

1 hour later, 3rd person POV

"Erica, why don't you like me?" asked Rory. Erica looked up from her 'seat' on a box.

"I like it when you do stuff for me." She replied. He rolled his eyes.

"I mean, why don't you want to go out with me?"he asked. She sighed.

"your you, Rory. I'm me. It just wouldn't work." She explained.

"But there are lots of reasons for it!" He pointed out. This perked her interest slightly.

"Like what?"she asked. Rory grinned and launched into his speach.

"First, we're pratically soulmates." He pointed out. Erica shook her head.

"No, we're not. Next reason."

"We are. this is why. You created me, we have a speical bond. You defend me against the vampire counsil, to! And you say we, to show us without even realising it." Erica shook out any agreeing thoughts out of her head. She didn't like Rory.

"Also, you think Star Trek is better than Star Wars, whether you admit it or not. That also proves we have similar interests. And when that blood truck came to school you kissed me, in the back of it. You say its because you wanted me to shut up, but i know thats not true. You could of just _told_ me to shut up. And you never tell me to go away, even when i go on and on and on." _Like now. _grumbled Erica. But she has to admit she is surprised he can come up with this many reasons. Erica knows she can probably deny them, but she would mostly be lying, and she wanted to see how many more of these reasons he could get. Not because she liked him.

"Theres also the fact that when i was temporarily going out with Debbie, you asked me out and was annoyed at my rejection. Plus, you seemed really happy to get rid of her, probably because you where jealous." She definitely thought Rory had a big ego, but she had to admit he was right. But she was only annoyed because a nerd turned her down. She didn't care that it was him. But even as she said it, Erica knew she was lying to herself.

"Whenever i call you pretty or anything you dont care, and when i make any comments suggesting that you dont get mad anymore. i keep wearing you down." Erica knows this is true, buts its not a big reason. She bites her lip to keep herself at bay. She knows he's telling the truth.

"Also, you flirt with me. A lot. And you get happy when i give you stuff, gifts." He adds. She sighs inwardly. She says the flirting is just to get her own way, but it isn't. She has to admit she enjoys flirting with him. And when he gives her gifts, she feels... More touched than when they come from someone else. She doesn't know why though.

"Also, you trust me. You trusted me to help you raid the blood truck, and Hotwire Ethan's car. And i didn't tell either of those times." he points out. She does. She trusts him a lot. More than the closes people to her. "Erica?" he says after a few seconds.

"Yes?"

"i just wanted to see if you were still listening." She just nods. suddenly theres a 'thud' and the door falls in, revealing Benny and Ethan. They both stare into the room.

"Okay, i half expected them to be kissing again." Say Benny. She ignores that remark.

"Wheres the idiot who trapped us in here? I want to finish him." She states.

"Sarah's holding him downstairs for you." says Ethan, and she whizzed downstairs. He turned to Rory.

"What did you do in here?" Rory shrugged.

"Talked. Well, i talked." He corrected. "i told her all the reasons i think we should go out."

"Did it work?"

"i don't know. I'm going to go pull that guy apart." He replies, shooting out the room. When he got downstairs he was met by Sarah, who told him Erica had all ready left. He turned and left the house, flying so he could see better. When he finally found Erica, on her way back home, he landed besides her.

"Yes?" She asks. He shrugged.

"What do you think about what i said?"

"I guess its all true…" she sighed when he cheered. "But, i don't think i'm ready to go out with you." she added. He doesn't seem to deterred.

"I'm persistent. I'll wear you down eventually." he replied, before flying off. Erica sighed. This is to complicated.

* * *

**so there! Hope u like it! Sorry for any spelling/grammar Errors, its really late… urm… early... Anywho, thanks to Unknown for reviewing! Bye!**


End file.
